<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me We Won’t Be Friends by MarsHunter06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783932">Promise Me We Won’t Be Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06'>MarsHunter06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off an irl convo with an ex, Duncney is still real, F/M, post all stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one go from lovers to friends? You can’t, someone will end up getting hurt. In which Duncan does the one thing he said would never be possible: be just friends with Courtney. Neither of them keep their promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So if you guys follow my tumblr you’ll know that I’ve been working on a quarantine fic featuring Trentney. I felt bad, so here’s a duncney fic cause they’re my true otp in TD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were finally off the island. Free to be together without fear of cameras following their every move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would they stay together now that they were back in the real world?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was something that had plagued Courtney’s mind ever since they left. She knows they’re in love, but was that enough? She had her own demons and she knows he had his fair share as well. They were young, and with so much to live for… was staying together something they should do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was over at his house. They just had dinner with his family. She was nervous about meeting them, but they all loved her instantly. They all said that she was the best thing to have ever happened to him and they could see how happy he truly was. She was happy too, but how long would this last? Her life was far from perfect no matter how much she wanted it to be. He reaches over and pulls her closer to him, snapping her out of her thoughts. They were on his roof stargazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, Princess? You’re being really quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot on my mind and my brain just won’t shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans up on one arm and turns to face her, giving her his undivided attention. His blue eyes were focused on her. His expression was genuine, he wanted to know what was wrong. God she loves him. He drove her crazy, but she knows he cares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to face him too. When she looks at him, the way he’s so concerned about her, she wonders why she doesn’t think they could work. Just look at them: they were meant to be. Forever and always. Still, nothing is always as it seems. She has to be prepared for anything; even if it means breaking her own heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan, where do you see us in the future?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles as he tells her about their future. He would still be a punk, but with his life together, thanks to his hot lawyer girlfriend. He would go with her to her dream college where she would graduate with honors and settle down after she’s made a name for herself. He wants at least two kids, a boy and a girl. They would be happy together and their spark wouldn’t die out like all the old people he knew in this neighborhood had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s surprised to hear how much thought he’s put into them. He wanted kids with her? She never even knew he wanted all these things. She expected a half assed answer, but he painted her a whole vision. She was always his constant. It didn’t matter what life threw at them, as long as they were together, he would be happy with anything. He loves her. She wishes she could be as optimistic as he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but what if we don’t work out? Would we still be friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frown appeared on his face and his demeanor changed completely. He turns serious as he answers her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we wouldn’t be friends. Courtney, I wouldn’t be able to stay friends with you given our history. Not with what I know about you; and not being able to touch you, kiss you, or talk to you as something more… If we were over, we wouldn’t be friends. I wouldn’t be happy for you if you found someone else and I’m sure as hell not going to pretend I would be. Especially not when I know how good we are together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls her even closer after dumping all of his thoughts out, almost afraid that she was going to leave him right then and there. She holds onto him tighter as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would want to be friends. Depending on how we end of course, but I would miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not sure what’s gotten into you. Hopefully it wasn’t because of my parents, but just know that I don’t plan on breaking up with you anytime soon. It’s me and you till the end, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not them. I’m just thinking too much. I don’t wanna break up either. I just can’t help but wonder what would happen if we ever did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that, Princess. I love you and you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple, Duncan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be, if you let it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me we’ll still be okay if we don’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Princess, but no can do. I can’t just lie to you. I’m not going to tell you we can still be friends. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans over to kiss her and she melts into it. This is something she would definitely miss if they weren’t together. She could spend forever in his arms like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s too bad they didn’t make it...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets out of jail and the first thought in his mind is Courtney. Let’s be honest, she was the only thing on his mind ever since they broke up. No one could compare to her. He tried to forget about her, but his mind would always stray to his Princess. He knew he could never move on from her. She was the only one in the world he would ever love, and he needed to see her, desperately. He needed to have her in his arms again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan does the one thing he never thought he would do. He was crazy to even think about going to find her, but she made him this way. There wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wouldn’t do for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here he was, outside of her doorsteps. He managed to track her down with Geoff’s help. She lives alone since she’s fresh out of law school, already working with a firm that she interned for. He was proud of her. He always knew nothing would stand in the way of her dreams— not even him. He takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. He hears footsteps coming from inside as it approaches the door. He knows it’s her as soon as he hears her voice. She was talking to someone. He was willing to bet she was on the phone. She opens the door and it’s clear she was not expecting him. She stops mid conversation with the person on the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I have the case files ready. We can talk about it tomorrow. Okay. Yes. I— Margaret? I’m gonna have to call you back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hangs up the phone, but her eyes never leave him. She doesn’t know what to say. It was surreal to see him standing in front of her. She hadn’t thought about him since </span>
  <em>
    <span>All Stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was no longer mad at him. In fact, she really didn’t feel anything for him. Maybe he was here to make amends, if that’s the case, then so be it. Everything was all in the past. She made her peace, and she accepted what happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I’m guessing you’re not here to deliver my take out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This woman was unbelievable. He thought she would be screaming her head off at him, but here she was, cracking a joke as if they didn’t have a falling out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, “I’m afraid not, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles back. It’s been too long. “Do you want to come inside? I don’t think you’re here by accident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always knew you were more than just your looks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still a sweet talker I see.” She rolls her eyes, but she’s missed this. “Come inside before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He happily follows her inside her apartment. It’s pristine, as expected. She gestures for him to sit down on the couch next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really expecting company, but it’s not like we’re strangers. What brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why I’m here, Courtney.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to hear you say it in person, not just through letters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you actually read them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at first, but I didn’t throw them out either. I eventually read them. I’m glad I did because it made it easier to fully forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry about what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I accept your apology. Besides, I know I can be a little overbearing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. My house, my rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both burst into laughter at that. It was stupid and silly, but it was them. It was nice to talk like this: no hostility or blaming anyone. This was everything she wanted for them if they didn’t work out. Then she remembers why they couldn’t be like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. I just felt like I had to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we can’t go back to how we were before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but that doesn’t mean we have to be out of each other’s lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She puts her hand up to her chest and gasps, making a big show of it. “What? Are you saying you want to be friends? I guess prison really does change people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re pushing it. When did you get so laid back? I thought the courts would’ve shoved that pole further up your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, I suppose it did. It can be very stressful, but I’ve learned to just go with it. It’s too unpredictable and I would go crazy trying to figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you already did go kinda crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Princess. I always did like that about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at her and she smiles back. It was nice to have him back in her life. She didn’t realize how much she actually missed him. It was as if something was missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do want to try and be friends though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I think I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, the two went from lovers, to enemies, to friends. Something Duncan never thought was possible. Neither of them believed they would ever be on good terms without being together, but here they were. Truth was, he didn’t want to just be friends, but if this was the only way to keep her in his life then he would deal with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first few months things went smoothly. It turns out they both needed each other in their lives. Now if only he could get rid of the green monster that threatened to come out every time Courtney mentioned Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney met Connor by chance, he was a doctor, but they didn’t meet because of their jobs. Their meeting was something straight out of a romance novel. They were both in the book store and they happened to be reaching for the same book. One that they both enjoyed and had read before, but it was meant to be a present. Courtney was getting it for Bridgette and Connor for his niece. The book in question? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both immediately apologized as their hands brushed against the others and a spark danced across their skin. When their eyes met, that’s when she knew it was over. Courtney was a sucker for blue eyes and he had the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. He knew he was a goner as soon as he saw her smile. She never believed in love at first sight, but this… this could very well be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she went to meet Duncan for lunch later that day he knew he was in trouble. She was entirely too happy to be in his presence. He didn’t do anything special, so he knows something must have happened. He would be ready to congratulate her on anything, but not this. Not when she was falling for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Way too quickly, in his opinion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Princess, are you going to tell me what’s got you smiling like that? I know I’m great company, but we’ve barely spoken two words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile widens. She had been dying to tell someone. She felt a little guilty about the fact that she was about to gush to her ex boyfriend, but they were friends now… so it’s okay… Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those three words were enough to wipe the grin off his face. That was one sentence he hoped he would never have to hear from her. They were friends, though, so he had to be supportive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great. Tell me about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could sense that he wasn’t okay with it. She reaches her hand out to touch his. She still knows him better than he does sometimes. She wants to reassure him that it’s okay if he can’t listen to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you don’t want to hear it. Really. I won’t be mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be here for you, Courtney. So, tell me about Romeo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she does. She tells him about how they had so much in common. They have the same taste in books and music. He has a great heart and he chose his job to help people, the same reason she decided to be a defense attorney. They even talked about her relationship with Duncan and he was okay with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This guy was too good to be true and Duncan intended on exposing him. The problem was, he really was just a great guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan could not find one fault about Connor. The guy was perfect for her. He was attentive, caring, and he wasn’t an asshole. He fit every requirement she made for her dream guy, so they started dating. With every date they went on, Duncan could see that Courtney was becoming more smitten with Connor. It tore him apart to see her this happy with someone else. This was the exact reason why he didn’t want to be friends. Friends can’t touch the way a couple would. Friends can’t share secrets the way a lover would. Especially when that secret was that you were still hopelessly in love with her. Still, he stayed… He was in too deep to just cut off their friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as it hurt him to see her with someone else, the thought of being apart from her hurt him even more. He did his part as her friend while Connor did his part as her loving boyfriend. He wanted to hate the guy, but he couldn’t. Not when he knew how happy Courtney was. Even though Courtney was happy with Connor, there were still some things that only worked with Duncan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney was extremely stressed over a case. The odds were stacked against her. She was possibly about to lose her first case and she was having a mental breakdown. Connor was encouraging and told her it would be okay, but it didn’t help. She was shutting the world out as she sat at her dining table combing through every little piece of information to help her client. She would’ve stayed there until daylight if it wasn’t for Duncan. For some odd reason, she had thought it was a good idea to let him know that she stashed a spare key above her door frame in case of emergencies. He barges into her apartment and just picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. To say she was furious was an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan! Put me down! Where are you taking me!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill out, Princess. We’re just going to go for a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I have to study my case! Put me down this instant!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He puts her down once they’re next to his motorcycle, but he doesn’t let her leave. He grabs her hand and pulls her back forcing her to look into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courtney, you haven’t slept or eaten properly in days. You need to relax. If you don’t take care of yourself, how are you going to be able to help your client?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knows he’s being serious and he genuinely cares about her wellbeing. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He was stubborn like that, but it was for a good cause. She couldn’t fault him for that. So she agrees to take a break and they go for a ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t have a destination in mind, they’re just enjoying the thrill of the speed and the scenery around them. Eventually they parked up on a hill and they’re just laying down, stargazing like they did when they were young. She feels a lot better now that she’s away from all the chaos. Duncan was right. She needed a break. The two of them talk for a long time; about nonsense, their past, the future, anything and everything. Duncan never wanted this moment to end, it felt just like when they were in love and together. If Courtney was honest with herself, she didn’t want it to end either. Tomorrow was a big day, though, and she needed to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trial lasts for two weeks. Normally Courtney would be frustrated, but she knew everything would be okay. As the jurors made their announcement, her eyes met with a pair of familiar light blue eyes in the audience. They both smiled at each other  and she wasn’t even fazed by the jurors’ admission as they were unable to reach a verdict. The judge declares it a mistrial. A month later a new trial is in session and the jurors rule in her favor after just two hours of deliberation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney couldn’t hide her excitement as she rushed over to Duncan’s place. He barely opens the door to let her in when she jumps up to hug him. Too bad he wasn’t going to like the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, slow down there, Princess. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raises her left hand and there, on her ring finger, was all the proof he needed. He tried to be happy, but it didn’t come off right. She didn’t know why Duncan was the first person she wanted to tell, but it seems that when it came to important events in her life, he was always the first to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He proposed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that… And you said yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did! I think I love him, Duncan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so happy. The sound of his own heart breaking was what caused him to ignore the part where she said she thinks she loves him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a weak smile, “I’m happy for you, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles back, “thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them sleep that night, for the same exact reasons. As Courtney was going home that night, she got into a car accident with a drunk driver. Her car is totaled and she’s in pretty bad shape. Her first thought is to call Duncan and he rushes over as soon as he hears what happened. He takes her to the hospital to get her check up. Luckily there were no fatal injuries, but she had to be admitted for the night to make sure she didn’t suffer a concussion or anything more serious. Duncan stays by her side even though she wasn’t technically allowed to have visitors, but the nurse let it slide once she saw how in love the newly engaged couple was. Neither of them correct her. Courtney didn’t want to be alone and Duncan wasn’t going to leave her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until the morning when Connor finds out what happened and goes down to the hospital to see that his fiancé was already taken care of. He walks in on an intimate moment between the two. They were holding hands and Duncan was whisking all her worries away. She was okay and he would stand by her side. Even if she did have a nasty bruise, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Connor clears his throat to make his presence known. Duncan decides to step out of the room to give them some space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor… you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m here. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some bruises and a traumatic story to tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t really think about it. There was a lot going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called Duncan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courtney, be honest with me. Do you still have feelings for him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her mouth to deny the accusation, but stops short. How could she convince him that they were just friends?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor, you know we’re just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you’re not in love with him. I love you, Courtney, I do. You’re the woman I want to marry, but I don’t know if I’m the right person for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are. I said yes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes her left hand in his. The one with the engagement ring representing his love for her. He looks into her eyes. She looks into his deep blue eyes and she feels like she’s drowning, but the shade was all wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to think about whether or not you want to be with me for the rest of our lives. I see you in my future and I hope you see me in yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves her with those words in her mind. She was torn. She loves Connor, she does, but was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? Was she really still in love with Duncan? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s not possible. They were in the past now… So why is it that her heart starts to beat faster once he returns to her side? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make eye contact as he sits down next to her. She looks into his light blue eyes and she has to catch her breath. They were full of concern and worry, but most importantly, they were full of love. How could she be so blind? All this time, the truth was right in front of her, he was always the one beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and Connor alright, Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “no… We’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say? If he breaks your heart, I’ll kick his ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that. He didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all my fault. I’m the one who broke his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I broke a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To not be friends with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the reason they broke up. He looks at the shining ring in the light glaring at him. She would be happy if he wasn’t here. This was all his fault. She takes the ring off and sets it down on the table next to her. She takes his hand and she doesn’t let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be. You warned me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too late. You could still get him back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would let me go just so I can be happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't meet her gaze, but nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Then I guess we shouldn’t be friends anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is completely crushed as she finishes that sentence, but it’s short lived. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him towards her for a kiss. He’s caught off guard, but he kisses her back. They pull apart when he feels her tears as they fall from her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Duncan. We can’t just be friends because we’re always going to be something more than friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wipes her tears away, “What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna be just friends anymore, not when I know we’re supposed to be together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he was the one to initiate their kiss. He’s waited a long time to hear her say those words. There was no way they could just be friends, not when everything within them were screaming at them to be more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise Me You’ll Say Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promises are made to be broken, or maybe that’s not how the saying goes... What about till death do us part instead?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to Sarah3347Catlady for asking about a part 2 (I’m sorry it took nearly a year and honestly idk if you’ll ever see this, but thx for the suggestion!) and also @ahdicrs on tumblr for reminding me to look through my notes and remember I was working on a follow up! Mad love to you both (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney used to believe in marriage until her parents’ fell apart and she was left heartbroken after being embarrassed on live television. It took a long time of finding herself and love to make her believe in marriage again. Connor allowed her to see that being married wasn’t such a bad thing, so when he proposed she said yes, but then they broke up. It was for the best, she knows that there’s only one person in this world for her and he was standing in her kitchen making her a cup of tea while she’s sorting through her mail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duncan places a kiss on the top of her head as he sets her drink down on the coaster next to her. She smiles at him seeing that he finally remembered her words about staining their dining table. The smile fades quickly as she flips to the next piece of mail, she sighs as she opens the envelope already knowing what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You cordially are invited to the wedding of Connor and Lisa on June 8th </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stops reading after confirming her suspicions. Duncan’s eyes widen in surprise as he sees the invitation in her hands. Her reaction worries him, he didn’t know she kept in touch with her ex financé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still talk to Connor?”</p>
<p>“Only once more after I gave him back the ring. He was the expert witness for the prosecution on the last case I worked on. He caught up to me afterwards and we talked a little.”</p>
<p>“Why would he invite you to his wedding then? That’s really weird.”</p>
<p>“Because I broke my promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I promise to cherish you even more after we’re married.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t think that’s possible Connor, you spoil me already.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you Courtney, and I stand by my statement.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hm… that hardly seems fair.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well then promise me you won’t break my heart.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She laughs at that wondering what was going through her fiancé’s head. She already agreed to marry him, which he knows is a big deal to her given her past. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Promises are broken all the time, I’ve seen too much of it in the courtroom.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Then there needs to be consequences.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What kind of consequences did you have in mind?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “If you don’t think I’ll cherish you more after we’re married then I’ll do whatever you want no questions asked, but… if you break my heart then you’ll have to break Duncan’s too…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “...what?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m kidding Courtney. I know you’re just friends. How about you have to go to my wedding if you don’t end up being the bride?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re so certain you’ll find someone after me. Wow, I knew your heart wasn’t in it.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She says this with a smile teasing her soon to be husband, and he takes it as such. For Connor she would always be the one, even if he wasn’t the one for her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...so are you actually going to go?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure honestly… but most likely yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duncan didn’t like the sound of this at all. The worst case scenario popped into his head as he imagines his Princess objecting to the wedding and running off with the groom to elope. What would he do if she really did leave him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duncan…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reacts without thinking. He grabs her hand pulling her body into his holding her tight. She stiffens as she tries to figure out what the heck her boyfriend was doing. His next words silenced any other thoughts she would have spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marry me Court.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must be asleep, no way was this happening. Maybe she needs to get her ears checked. Was he seriously proposing to her while panicking about whatever ridiculous scenario he envisioned in his mind? She tries to push out of his reach, but he only holds on tighter afraid she would leave and never come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duncan! Let go of me!”</p>
<p>“Not until you promise me you’ll say yes.”</p>
<p>“No! My answer is no!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She manages to get free as his grip on her loosens. He could feel his heart break as she crossed her arms with a frown on her face. She didn’t mean that… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess…”</p>
<p>“I meant it. No, I’m not going to marry you.”</p>
<p>“It’s because of Connor isn’t it? I knew it! That bastard! I swear I’m going to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stops his ramblings as she pulls him close to kiss him. It shuts him up immediately, he tries to deepen the kiss, but she moves away once more leaving him hanging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess…”</p>
<p>“I said no because you have no intentions of marrying me. You’re just saying it because you think for some goddamn reason I’m still hung up on Connor when I literally dumped him for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true! I would marry you!”</p>
<p>“We’ve never even talked about marriage before.”</p>
<p>“We did, back when we were first dating. You asked me where I saw us in the future. I always intended on making you my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right. They did talk about it when they first started dating back when they were sixteen, he was the first person to make her believe that it could actually work. Now though, she wasn’t so sure. She loves him, she does and she knows there’s no one else on this earth for her, but could he promise her the rest of her life?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t believe me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t… I’m just not sure if I want to get married…”</p>
<p>“You were going to marry Connor.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, honestly I think I would’ve broken it off before it actually happened. You know how things turned out with my parents. Can’t we just be happy the way we are?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay? Really? You’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“I mean I’m a little disappointed, I won’t lie about that, but as long as we’re still together it doesn’t matter whether or not it’s on paper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles reassuring her that he was alright with changing his plans for their future, all he wanted was her to stay by his side. She was surprised he gave up so quickly, a part of her was almost disappointed, but did she even want to get married? She loves him, she really does, and she knows they’re back for good this time. So why was she hesitant about the idea of making it official that they would spend the rest of their lives together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evidently she was still bothered that she couldn’t sort out her own feelings. She continued to let it occupy her mind while she was at work, even though she has a strict rule about not letting personal matters affect her on the job. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she doesn’t see the door open leading to her almost getting hit if not for the hand that reached out to pull her back just in time. She was immediately jolted back to reality and as she turns back to thank the person who stopped her from humiliation, she sees a familiar pair of deep ocean blue eyes staring back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Connor? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Apparently I did so well as your expert witness, I was contacted again by one of your colleagues to help in their case. It’s nice to see you again Court.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile is genuine and freely given without any malice hidden behind his expression. He truly was happy to see her, and she finds herself smiling back thinking the same. Sure they didn’t work out, but that doesn’t stop them from being friends right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you too.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re busy, but if you’re free, I’d love for you to meet Lisa. You can bring Duncan too of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems the men in her life were just full of surprises, she wasn’t sure how to respond to that. On one hand she wasn’t lying when she thought of Connor as a friend, but she also thinks it would be extremely awkward for all parties involved if they all were forced together as if they were just regular old friends catching up. He sees her hesitation and immediately backs off, he always did know where she drew the line and he respected her boundaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, that was probably a weird request, we don’t have to do that. You’re still going to come to the wedding right?”</p>
<p>“I am, I already got the time off approved.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, I’ll see you there then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waves goodbye at her before walking off towards the back of the building to speak to her coworker. She lets out the breath she’d been holding since his unannounced presence, it’s odd this feeling she has regarding her ex fiancé. Maybe Duncan had a point when he said being friends with an ex lover is a terrible idea. Still, Connor’s a good man, and she was the one who broke his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the day of the wedding and she doesn’t know why she was feeling nervous as she walked in with Duncan’s hand holding hers. They took their seats on the groom's side as they waited for the rest of the guests to enter. Connor spots them easily, giving them a small wave before turning back to his groomsmen to make sure everything was in place. A few minutes later, everything is in order and the organ starts playing as everyone awaits the bride’s entrance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s absolutely stunning as she walks down the aisle with her arm around her father. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she made her way to her soon to be husband, but Courtney was focused on Connor’s expression. She’s seen this look on his face many times throughout their own relationship, full of pure adoration and love, she knows she made the right decision in breaking things off when she sees that he finally found his one and only. As they exchange their vows, she doesn’t feel one ounce of jealousy or bitterness in her heart, all she felt was love and contempt at their union. This is exactly what a wedding should be, a celebration of a couple’s journey as they finally settle into a permanent bond with witnesses to their love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the reception Connor does eventually make it over to introduce them to his wife and she finds that they actually get along quite well. Lisa knew all about their past and wasn’t fazed at all, Courtney can understand how they found each other. Even Duncan started to drop his guard a bit to converse with the happy couple. As Lisa and Duncan get into a topic about motorcycles, Connor jokes to her about when he would be receiving his invitation to her wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, am I going to get an invite soon or are you going to let me have my moment of honeymoon bliss before you two tie the knot?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that you’ll ever get an invite.”</p>
<p>“No way, the guy’s head over heels for you. He hasn’t proposed yet?”</p>
<p>“Well kinda…”</p>
<p>“You turned him down? Why?”</p>
<p>“No offense, but I don’t really know if I believe in marriage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, he’s left speechless at her declaration. He wonders now if he would’ve been left at the altar had they gone through with their engagement. He can’t quite believe that she means what she says about not wanting to be married though, and he tells her as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s stopping you Court?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You love him and he loves you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.”</p>
<p>“Why not? At the end of the day, isn’t that all that matters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she’s taken back to the rooftop when Duncan and her first broached the topic of their possible future together. Back then he had said the same thing too, they were in love, it was as simple as that. She looks over at him now as he listens intently to Lisa’s story about a freak accident she almost got into and how that led to her meeting Connor on the side of the road who offered to help her out. Courtney feels her heart swoon as the man of her dreams turns over to look at her. He smiles then kisses her on the cheek and tells her he loves her, not even caring that they were in the company of the main guests of honor. In that moment, she sees a vision of herself dressed in white standing next to him with the same look of love still clear as day in his eyes as he whispers a soft I love you only for her to hear. This could be real, she could have this, all she needs is to accept it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was quiet the whole way home, which worries Duncan a bit, he’s not sure what to make of it. She didn’t seem to be in a bad mood, in fact, it was quite the opposite— she was glowing and her loving expression seemed to intensify each time their eyes met. He could get lost in her eyes, they never failed to calm him down and even though they have their moments, he knows he wouldn’t want anyone else by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duncan?”</p>
<p>“Yes Court?”</p>
<p>“This time I want you to make me a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what to expect as he displayed his puzzlement at her request. She’s only ever asked him to make one promise to her before and it was to stay friends, he wasn’t able to keep his word. Anxiety sets in as he dares to ask what she had in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me, you’ll say yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes to wh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cuts him off with a kiss that he returns immediately. It’s soft and tender with her hand on his cheeks and his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. All he sees when they pull apart is her beautiful brown eyes full of adoration, their foreheads are still touching when she finally pops the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t hesitate with his answer as he seals it with another kiss. When it comes to their future together the answer is always yes. They’ve come a long way from their past, with mistakes on both their parts, but none of it matters anymore. At the end of the day they choose each other and they’re going to continue to choose each other every single day. Isn’t that what makes a good marriage? Finding the one to choose to love always and forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I strayed from my original idea a bit, my mind would not stick to the outline. When I drafted this, I planned on Connor to still get married to another person (who I didn’t even name yet. Look guys I suck at making OC’s, like a lot, I’m not creative enough for it) BUT I really did mean it when he said Courtney was the only one for him, so it would be revealed that he still loves her... yet he loves her enough to tell her to marry the guy of her dreams. This was meant to be a duncney brotp fic after all, but my brain is too trash for them so this happened instead. I’m not completely happy with this, but it’s as good as it’s going to get, so hopefully it’s not too bad. Oh and this low key has champagne problems vibes, I literally listened to the song and was like oh? If you’ve read this long author note, thx and feel free to talk to me, you guys are the best at giving me inspiration! (:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve actually had this written for a while, but didn’t post it for personal reasons. I’ve never been able to write Courtney with an OC and I’m not gonna start now, sorry dude.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>